


Deserved

by TheSparrow93



Series: Along For The Ride [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, seriously if you blink you might miss it, very brief illusion to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint have a good time on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> Literally it's just smut. Writerchick0214 gave me the idea of Clint riding someone and this happened. I'm sorry. Not sorry.
> 
> So uh, enjoy?

Tony wasn’t one to argue over the fact that he was privileged, he knew it and honestly wasn’t ashamed of it. Most of the time he believed he deserved the things given to him, all the things he got just for being him. Everything from hilariously expensive cars to designer curtains for the Tower, all for free just because of his last name. There were few things in the world he wanted for and usually a check with his signature flourished at the bottom could obtain it. In all of Tony’s years there were maybe a handful of things he thought he didn’t deserve to have and one of them was settled between his spread legs, mouthing at his briefs like the world was ending, again.

Even after six months Tony still wasn’t sure how he ended up with Barton. Honestly if it boiled down to it maybe it was just that damaged people gravitated toward each other or maybe it was Clint’s light eyes and hard smile that tried to mask his pain. Either way Tony wasn’t complaining because for the first time in a long time Tony didn’t think he was good enough for someone. Clint was kind and sweet but he was hardened and could whip out words so harsh even Fury flinched at times. There were ragged edges that Tony didn’t understand yet but they added to the overall beauty of Clint Barton that Tony had become fascinated with.

Tony ran his fingers through Clint’s sandy hair as strong fingers hooked in his waistband and dragged it over his hips. Hot breath hit his hardening cock making him twitch as Clint dragged his underwear down his legs and off. They really shouldn’t be doing this here, on one of the large overly expensive couches in the living room; anyone could just walk in and catch them. Tony’s room was right down the hall and Clint’s floor, where they should really be since it was much more private, was only three down but neither of them tried to relocate.

Clint inhaled deeply as he mouthed at the base making Tony’s hips twitch again as he sat up to run his hands over Clint’s broad shoulders. Clint shivered licking up the full shaft as Tony scratched the back of his neck encouragingly and tugged as the back of Clint’s shirt. Clint leaned back maybe an inch and Tony pulled the tee up and over his head, the material rubbing over Tony’s length Clint was still so close. The shirt was tossed to the floor to join Tony’s that had been removed earlier. Clint’s mouth was back on him, kissing up one side then down the other as Tony touched the bare skin of his back.

Tony didn’t know why Clint liked to be scratched; maybe it was just a kink so as he raked his nails over Clint’s shoulder blades hot wet lips closed around the head of his cock with a moan. Clint’s hand was calloused, rough points of stinging pleasure as Clint took his length in hand as he sucked and lapped at Tony’s tip. Clint liked to start slow, moving his hand over most of Tony as he bobbed on a few inches. Tony wasn’t complaining, he tugged at Clint’s hair fondly as he ran his nails over Clint’s shoulder and up his arm.

Clint started taking him a little deeper, small whines rumbling in his throat as Tony’s nails caught on the many scars littering his skin then machine rough fingertips soothed the raising abused lines. Tony moaned as the vibration sparked heat through him. Tony choked on a gasp as Clint dropped his head the rest of the way down, his cock slipping into the back of Clint’s throat making he yank Clint’s hair as his hips jerked. Clint didn’t flinch; he moaned loudly around his mouthful, his eyes slipping closed with a look of bliss. Tony was a little surprised that Clint didn’t mind to be manhandled, he loved it honestly. Tony had the strength to throw Clint around and press him down but not hold him down if Clint didn’t want him to. To have someone as strong as Clint submit to him still threw him a bit.

Tony leaned back into the cushions as Clint bobbed his head slow and taking him deep on ever suck down. He tugged and scraped at Clint’s scalp as Clint sucked him happily until Tony’s stomach started tensing up and heat pooled in his groin. Tony had to bite his lip and keep from shoving Clint’s face back down when Clint drew back and released him with a slurped pop. Clint would have let him but Tony wasn’t that selfish.

Tony made a small ‘umph’ sound as Clint crawled into his lap, Clint wasn’t a small thing he was even just a bit taller than Tony, kissing him deeply. Tony pulled him close by the belt loops on his jeans and Tony made quick work popping the button and sliding the zipper down. Clint lifted up so Tony could shove the denim down his thighs and over his knees where Clint kicked it away. Clint almost never wore underwear so when he settled back into Tony’s lap the skin of his bare thighs and ass were hot against Tony’s legs.

Tony ran his hands over Clint’s narrow waist and scratched at his hip making Clint shudder. Tony traced the thin trail of hair on Clint’s belly down to the soft blond curls at his base. Clint’s cock was perfect for his body, not overly long but amazingly thick. Tony leaned up to nip his collarbone over a scar, Clint had told him it was from a throwing knife he barely dodged that was meant for his throat, wrapping his hand around Clint.

Clint’s head tipped back, his hands gripping Tony’s shoulders with a quiet moan. Tony scratched down his side then rubbed his hand up to soothe the skin before bring his nails back down as he worked his other hand slowly up and down twisting at the tip the way Clint liked. Tony groaned at how much Clint was leaking, so turned on from having Tony in his mouth. Clint’s hands moved up to bury in Tony’s dark hair as he leaned his head forward to kiss Tony deep and open mouthed. Tony brought his other hand down to cup and rolled Clint’s balls in his palm, letting a finger slip back and rub at the tender skin behind them.

Clint’s hips jerked as he gasped against Tony’s lips, “God, I wanna fucking ride you.”

Tony had to bite his lip at the words, his hips rolling up to drag his cock against Clint’s thigh, “Damn baby.”

Clint leaned back and looked in his eyes, his teeth catching on his bottom lip for a moment and his voice sounding almost sheepish as he asked, “Can I?”

Tony swallowed; that was far too hot, Clint asking to be allowed to ride his cock almost had him coming right then. They hadn’t had sex like that a lot, they blew each other almost every day or used their hands but Tony had only been inside Clint a few times. It wasn’t that Clint was shy, if Tony had to guess he would say nervous fit better. Tony didn’t ask, could tell it was a sore spot but when he offered to let Clint fuck him Clint didn’t hesitated to admit he didn’t really like to top. For Clint to openly ask for sex like that had Tony reeling and there was no way he was saying no. Not when Clint was being so unguarded and vulnerable with him.

“You can do whatever you want Clint, you know that.” Tony moved to hands to Clint’s back and ran them down the hard length of it, Clint shuddered at the touch. Clint nodded leaning forward to rub his cheek against Tony’s, he liked the way his goatee burned, “You know where the lube is in my room if you want to go get it or I can.”

“I got it.” Clint stood up in shaky legs and rushed down the hall for Tony’s room. Tony couldn’t help smiling as he waited; it was only a moment before Clint was coming back into the living room opening the bottle of lube in his hands.

Clint settled back in Tony’s lap with a grin, “I can do whatever I want?”

Tony nodded as he traced Clint’s abs, his hand darting up to give a nipple a quick pinch. Clint’s nerves seemed to have gone for the moment which was good.

“Then I want you to watch me.” Clint raked his teeth over his bottom lip as he poured the slick over his fingers. Tony moaned at the words and took the bottle from Clint when he snapped it closed, he set it aside noting the red cap of their flavored lube.

Clint leaned back on Tony’s knees spreading his legs wide as he reached down between his legs. Tony gripped Clint’s thighs pulling them just a bit wider as Clint’s slippery fingers traced his hole before dipping one tip in. Tony knew for a fact that Clint could take it faster, they may not fuck much but Clint loved for Tony to finger him to a shuddering climax.

Clint gasped when he slipped the first finger in; he moved it in and out twice before pressing in the second. Tony moaned deep in chest as he watched Clint stretch himself, the rim going rosy around his fingers when he got the third in. Clint didn’t touch his prostate, just focused on opening his body for Tony. Tony rubbed over Clint’s thighs feeling the muscles jump under his palms. Clint sighed has he withdrew his fingers and wrapped his hand around Tony spreading the remaining slick.

Tony yanked Clint forward by his hips, his cock settling between Clint’s cheeks and rubbed his hole. Clint whined, his lips twitching up into a small smile as Tony kissed him hard. Clint buried his dry hand in Tony’s hair tugging at the strands as he lined Tony up.

Tony pressed his face into Clint neck, “Fuck baby.”

Clint grinned at Tony’s moaned words as he pressed his hips down. Tony’s hands grabbed them as he started to sink down, gripping tight whenever Clint would gasp or wince making him stop for a moment. Clint was almost unbearably tight even with prep but he opened to Tony well after a few deep breaths. Clint moaned in his throat when he came to rest fully in Tony’s lap, Tony’s nails digging into his waist as he took slow breaths.

Clint stayed still for a moment before rolling his hips, a moan bursting out loud as his prostate was nudged. Tony’s hands eased up, less griping more bracing as Clint rose and fell in his lap. The tight heat around Tony had him straining to stay still, he wanted to slam his hips up and take Clint hard but he wanted it to be at Clint’s pace. Tony busied himself with biting and sucking dark marks into the skin of Clint’s shoulder and even one high on his neck that no collar could cover, Clint would be pissed later but at the moment he just moaned and leaned into Tony’s mouth.

“Feels so good.” Clint sighed as he leaned back, using one hand on Tony’s knee for balance. Clint’s face was bright with an open smile, his eyes dark with pleasure.

“You feel good baby,” Tony said rolling his hips up a bit making Clint’s back arch, “Look so good like this.”

“Yeah?” Clint cried out as he swiveled his hips to hit his prostate thrusting down hard.

“Oh yeah,” Tony breathed reaching down to grab Clint’s ass tightly urging to do that again, “Hot as hell, the way you’re moaning on my cock, fuck.”

Clint moaned again, loud and long with a tiny smirk on his reddened lips, “Mmmm c’mon, talk to me babe.”

Oh yeah, the nerves were definitely gone now. Clint was always like this, a little uneasy until he got Tony inside him then he was confident and dirty.

“Talk huh?” Tony grinned raking his nails down Clint’s stomach making him gasp brokenly, “And say what? How about how tight you are, feels like you’re going to squeeze my dick right off. Damn this ass is perfect.”

Tony smacked his hand down hard in Clint’s cheek making him cry out loud and slam down harder. Clint’s nails broke the skin of Tony’s knee but he didn’t give a damn as Clint started bouncing faster. Sweat dripped down his temple to trail over his collarbone where Tony lapped it up feeling Clint shiver under his tongue.

“More.” Clint whined arching his back, the muscles in his arm and thighs bulging.

“So strong,” Tony dug his nails into Clint’s bicep and leg making him whimper, “But so good for me. You’d do anything I told you to wouldn’t you?”

Clint could only nod. He yelped as Tony grabbed his hand off his knee and the other where it had been braced on the back of the couch. He almost fell backward but Tony yanked him forward, planting Clint hands on his chest and holding them there by his wrists. Clint flattered to a stop for a moment but Tony growled low in throat making him start rolling his hips again.

“That’s right, I want to see you use those thighs to fuck yourself,” Tony groaned, the position of Clint’s arms tucked between them made it nearly impossible to use them for leverage. Clint whined as he started thrusting his hips again, getting used to only having his legs, “Damn baby, so fucking sexy.”

“Tony, I can’t-” Clint moaned as Tony shifted his hips up to meet him slamming into his sweet spot.

“You can because I’m telling you to.” Tony said firmly. Clint whined nodding. It didn’t take long for him to get comfortable and started moving faster, “There you go, I knew you could do it. You love this don’t you? Love it like this, riding me but not being in control.”

Clint sobbed a moan hanging his head down to rest on Tony’s shoulder, the arc reactor catching on the skin of his chest making him shiver.

“Knew it,” Tony tipped his head back to rest on the headrest as he rolled his hips up to meet Clint, Clint started jerking and twitching in his lap, his walls clenching even tighter around him, “You’re going to come, just like this.”

“Yes!” Clint choked out.

“Do it baby, wanna see it, wanna feel it.” Tony commanded and Clint shoved back to sit up, his back arching as he came his mouth open in a silent scream. His come stripping over his stomach as he shivered through each pulse. Tony cursed loudly slamming up into Clint a few more times before it became too much. Clint gasped as Tony flooded inside him still hitching his hips a bit before going still.

Tony let go of Clint’s wrists and his arms fell limply to the side as he flopped forward onto Tony’s chest still trying to calm his breathing. Tony let him rest there for a moment before gently rolling him to the side and settling him on his back. Clint sighed, snuggling back into the soft cushions as Tony leaned down to kiss his sternum. Clint threaded his fingers through Tony’s disheveled hairs as he lapped up a small pool of come out of Clint’s abs with a happy hum.

Tony licked up each slowly cooling strip of come moving down, his tongue flicking into Clint’s navel not because there was any there but because it was a ticklish spot. Clint squirmed making a happy noise that had Tony smiling. Clint hitched his left leg up over the back of the couch as Tony pressed his other out so he could settle fully between them. Tony ran his tongue over Clint softening cock just to see him twitch. As he pressed a kiss to Clint’s inner thigh he could already smell strawberries.

“You love this too, don’t you?” Tony asked with a grin as he parted Clint’s cheeks, a thin trail of come just started to leak out. Clint blushed but still nodded as he tugged Tony’s hair pushing him further between his thighs and Tony could take a hint. He lapped up the come leaking out, letting it gather on his tongue before pulling it into his mouth and swallowing.

The taste of the lube was strong but he could taste himself and Clint too. Tony circled Clint’s puffy rim, Clint jumped as sensitive tender flesh was touched but didn’t stop Tony. Tony felt Clint’s thighs quiver as he closed his lips over his hole and sucked deeply. Tony moaned as he mouth was flooded with the taste of strawberry flavored come and something perfectly Clint. His tongue thrust inside getting another trickle wetting his lips.

“God, that hurts so good babe.” Clint moaned pressing Tony even closer that Tony almost couldn’t breathe his face was buried so deep in Clint’s ass. Tony knew it hurt a bit, Clint’s rim was raw and swelling but Clint loved that little bit of pain to chase his pleasure. Tony could admit he loved being able to make Clint tremble with his tongue just as much.

Tony placed his thumbs on either side of Clint entrance and pulled it open, Clint gasped arching his back. One last sluggish trail of come dripped out and Tony didn’t hesitate to lick it right up. He stayed between Clint legs lapping and sucking at his hole until the taste of the lube was nearly gone and Clint jerked his head back by his hair to make him stop. Tony leaned back on his haunches and licked his lips clean as Clint closed his legs a bit. Clint’s hair was sticking to his fore head heavy with sweat. His face, chest and stomach still flushed darkly; raised red lines decorating his skin from Tony’s nails. What he done to deserve someone so absolutely beautiful?

A choked noise from behind him had Tony jumping and whipping around. Steve stood in front of the elevator his mouth opening and closing as he turned red from his hairline to his collarbones. Of course the couch had to face the elevator so nothing was hidden from view.

“How fucking long has he been there?” Tony grumbled.

“Since you started eating me out.” Clint supplied. Tony turned back to him and raised his eyebrows incredulously.

“You knew he was there?” Clint nodded and Tony’s jaw dropped, “Why didn’t you say anything?! We probably just scarred Cap-sicle for life.”

Clint just shrugged shifting to get more comfortable, “We weren’t done yet.”

Tony could agree with that logic, he smirked as Clint grinned up at him mischievously. Tony definitely didn’t deserve Clint Barton but he was never going to give him up

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags.


End file.
